


Bedtime Stories

by TWICE_Upon_A_Time



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-10 04:31:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20521982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TWICE_Upon_A_Time/pseuds/TWICE_Upon_A_Time
Summary: When Sana works late and Dahyun needs to sleep.





	Bedtime Stories

Sana had a long night at the office. Again. It's fine, really. Because she needs to bring home money so she needs to get her work done. Dahyun understands that. But she really wished Sana was home already.

Dahyun can't sleep without Sana at her side. So she waits. Snacks a bit at 9, watches a movie at 10, reads a book until 11. But she's tired.

<Dahyun>

When are you getting home?

<Sana>

Not soon, I'm sorry.

Go to bed, don't wait up.

<Dahyun>

But I can't sleep without you. :(

<Sana>

Please. You have work in the morning.

<Dahyun>

I'll just wait. It'll be fine.

<Sana>

I need you to sleep.

Facetime?

Dahyun knows what that means. It's sad that she can't have Sana with her as she falls asleep, but at least it'll be like she's there, right?

Dahyun calls Sana by Facetime and she picks up immediately.

"Hi, baby."

_"Hey, Dahyunie. I'm sorry, I have so much paper work. Ms. Park isn't letting any of us go until we're all done."_

"So you're stuck all night?"

_"Yeah. But that's why I called."_

"Well, technically I called you."

_"I suggested it. Are you ready for bed?"_

"I'm in pjs, but I'm not in bed."

_"Go, Dahyunnie. You need sleep."_

"You're going to help me, right?"

_"Yes."_

"I'll go to bed. Come, Ari."

_"Ready?"_

"Yup."

_"Which one do you want this time?"_

"Mmh, the one about the Princess who falls for the Prince's sister. That one's good, right, Ari? See is the dog knows."

_"Okay, baby. Once upon a time, there lived a princess. She was the only daughter of the king. As the eldest, she had been promised to the eldest prince of the neighboring kingdom to combine their lands and better than countries. As kids, the Prince and Princess were the best of friends, along with the Prince's twin sister. But as they got older and began to fit into their roles as future leaders of their kingdoms, the Prince and Princess were no longer close. But on the 18th birthday of the Princess, she would have to marry the Prince. What no one had known was that the Princess and the Prince's twin sister were already in lo..."_

Sana would have continued the story had Dahyun not already fallen asleep. The younger girl laid on her side with the dog under her arm. The phone had been leaning against something so the angle made Dahyun's sleeping face look even better.

Sana propped her own phone against her computer and watched her girlfriend sleep as she was finishing her work.

"Who's that?" Sana's co-worker, Nayeon asked, cocking her head in the direction of the phone.

"My girlfriend. She has trouble sleeping alone so I help her. I just couldn't bring myself to hang up on her, so there she is," Sana explained. Her voice sounded cool but she was swelling inside with both her love for Dahyun and embarrassment for being so soft.

"That's really cute. I just finished my work, I could cover for you if you want to get home," Nayeon offered.

"No, I couldn't ask you to do that," Sana declined. As much as she would love to be with Dahyun, she couldn't just leave her responsibilities for someone.

"You didn't ask, I offered. Go, be with your girlfriend. My wife's at home with our daughter, they're both asleep. I can spare a moment to get you home quickly," Nayeon explain, already trying to switch spots with Sana.

"Um, O-okay... Thank you," Sana stumbles out, standing up so Nayeon can switch.

"No problem. Go."

Sana promised to make it up to Nayeon and scurried along to her home, her girlfriend and their dog.

She gets home fairly quickly, and opens the door as quietly as possible. Dahyun's asleep in their bed, so Sana places a soft kiss to her forehead and moves the phone off the bed. Sana changes out of her suit and into pjs (she'll shower in the morning).

As softly as she can, she crawls into bed and cuddles around Dahyun. She thought the girl was asleep still, but she then turns around and pulls Sana's body as closer to her as she can. Sana can hear Dahyun inhale her smell and hum peacefully.

It's only moments before they both fall asleep all tangled together, with Ari making a spot at the end of their feet.


End file.
